Realidades Gemelas
by joya blanca
Summary: Y si...existiera una realidad alterna a Tierra Next ¿que pasaria?
1. 1-Introducciòn

Realidades Gemelas

Next avengers y marvel no me pertenecen

1- Introducción.

En las ruinas de un antiguo templo de Atenea

-blanco y negro, luz y oscuridad...cuando una realidad positiva se crea nace también una gemela negativa...y viceversa.

Una mujer vistiendo una toga con capucha roja que le cubría el cuerpo y el rostro, relataba para si misma...Paro un momento y miro a la nada.

-hola... tal vez me conozcan de otros fanatics de joya blanca, soy la sabia roja...la hija de Scarlet Wicht y Hércules...

-El pasado futuro y presente son lo mismo para mi...normalmente aparezco con un pequeño papel, como la que advierte de algo, pero esta vez me toca relatar, como no se sabe si los vigilantes están ¿ vivos aquí o no?

Ella se sentó en un diván cercano...

-soy un personaje de fanatic...(como ya adivinaron)...¿como lo se?...¡por mis poderes siempre lo he sabido?...(que no lo admita es otra cosa)...pero me estoy desviando del tema...

La encapuchada tomo una copa de vino de una mesita cercana...

-mmmm...tal vez me estoy adelantando o tal vez no.

Dejo la copa en donde la encontró, se puso de pie y con las manos elevadas comenzó a invocar imágenes...

-ok...muchos que leyeron la edición de comics "heroic age" (de Avengers nº1 a 6) habrán pensado que eran los mismos pero no...originalmente era la historia de 2 años después...iba a ser la continuación en comic de la película... pero según fuentes...confiables...

( Earth-10071 o simplemente búsquenlo por Earth 10943)

-Por la protesta de los fanáticos por los "obvios "cambios en los personajes en su estética...decidieron convertir todo el asunto en una realidad alterna de tierra 555326, más conocida como tierra next (siguiente)

La sabia roja hizo un ademán de disculpa, juntando sus manos...

-Esta información fue revelada después de los fanatics antes escritos de joya blanca...una sincera disculpa de parte de mi creadora.

Ella volvió a elevar las manos...sus ojos se iluminaron...

-comencemos...si leiste los primeros nª de avengers de la Heroic Age (edad heroica) ya debes saberlo pero si no, aquí una introducción...

Con una luz pasamos de una enigmática Adivina a la imagen de una ciudad Futurista en ruinas...

-Todo comenzó en tierra 10071...

En esta tierra tal como paso en 555326 , Ultron fue creado por Tony Stark destruyendo la mitad del planeta, siendo Iron man uno de los sobrevivientes, el mantuvo ocultos durante 12 años a los hijos de sus amigos...ocurriendo todo lo que paso en la historia original.

Sin embargo 2 años después la cosa cambia...Ultron regreso conquistando el planeta entero...¿eso fue todo? ...¡pues no!...

Immortus llego a este mundo trayendo un ejercito hecho de héroes de la línea principal (616): Silver Surfer, Wonder Man, Dragón Lunar, Quasar, el Hombre Gigante, Volstagg, Visión, Cíclope, Thing, Dr. Doom, Photon, Hércules, Ms. Marvel y Magneto...

Ultron les gano sin problema y como resultado Immortus repetía todo...

De este modo pasaron 1000 años en este "bucle temporal" que comenzó a dañar al multiuniverso. ...dañando la realidad.

Los next avengers junto a tony, un hulk inteligente y una chica araña ( sin nombre, supuestamente hija de spider-woman) tuvieron que aliarse con la versión joven de Immortus : Kang...este fue enviado a la línea principal en busca de ayuda...

El les dice que los next son los hijos malvados y que son los responsables...Una vez dicho regreso a 10071.

Los avengers no sabían que creer por lo que mandaron a Capitán América (Bucky), Iron Man, Protector( **Noh-Varr aka marvel boy)** y Wolverine para investigar.

Al llegar son noqueados por los jóvenes héroes...siendo llevados ante el viejo Iron Man que apaga la armadura de su yo joven (para evitar ser detectados) . Cuando les explican todo, son devueltos a 616 para cambiar el futuro...

Esta dimensión estalla después de que los visitantes se van, dando lugar a creación de tierra 10943.

La sabia roja toma un poco de aire antes de continuar , sus ojos vuelven a brillar, pasando a otras imágenes...

10943...es la copia de 10071, solo con un pequeño detalle...

Minutos antes de que llegue Immortus con su ejercito, Capitán América (Bucky), Iron Man, Protector( **Noh-Varr aka marvel boy)** y Wolverine aparecieron ante Ultron.

Ellos le dicen lo que va a pasar si no se deja perder...el al analizarlos se da cuenta que no mienten...Ellos regresan a su tiempo y cuando Immortus llega Ultron se apaga dejándolo ganar...Immortus (desilusionado) se va llevando a su ejercito de donde lo saco.

¿Este seria el final de todo? ¿la luz al final del túnel? ¿el final feliz para esta oscura realidad?

¡PUES NO!

Kang al ver la oportunidad que a esperado por 1000 años, se convierte en Immortus matando a Tony , hulk y la chica araña sin nombre...(dejando en claro que su plan siempre fue conquistar este mundo)

Los Next furiosos lo atacan, llevándolo a las ruinas de Ultra city, el les grita...

_"¡SOY IMMORTUS AMO DEL TIEMPO!_

_¡ESTUVE AHI CUANDO NACIERON. ESTUVE AHI EN CADA MOMENTO MISERABLE DE SUS VIDAS!_

_¡Y POR LO QUE HAN HECHO HOY ...ESTARE AHI PARA VERLOS MORIR!_

_¡A CADA UNO DE USTEDES!_

_¡LOS VERE MORIR! NO TIENEN IDEA DEL..."_

El supuesto amo del tiempo/espacio , no vio venir el rayo que le mando Torunn ejecutándolo.

En medio de la lluvia Azari dice...a este tipo le gustaba hablar.

James le responde ¿en serio? ni si quiera estaba escuchando.

Los ojos de la sabia Roja se apagaran..

-en cuanto a la tierra 555326.

Ella se vuelve a sentar en el diván.

-lo que se según una fuente confiable..

( Francis_Barton_(Earth-555326) o Rina_Logan_(Earth-982))

-...Después de derrotar a los robots, la Academia de Vengadores se reconstruyó...ellos decidieron ir...ahí conocieron a Spider girl (puede ser may parker o la Spider sin nombre) y a Wild thing (hija de wolverine /electra)...

La sabia roja le da un ultimo trago a su copa de vino..

-la oportunidad perfecta para que James se declare a Torunn...¡otra vez no!...el termina saliendo con Rina Logan( Wild Thing )

La seria hija de Wanda Maximoff termina su copa, dando un sonrisa tranquilizadora..

-Tranquilos ella lo deja por Hawkeye...permitiendo que el pelirrojo se quede con su verdadero amor...esto aun esta en desarrollo.

Con un chasquido de dedos pide más vino...siendo traído por una chica de ojos rojos, cabello blanco y piel morena.

-gracias Rosalina Logan...(dio otro trago, mientras la morena se alejaba.)...x 24, clon de x23...ya la habrán visto en otros fanatics, mi leal sirvienta...¿si aparece en este fanatic? talvez...¿si yo aparezco en este fanatic? tal vez...¿que clasificación tendrá esta historia? ... ya lo sabrán.

Acabo su segunda copa, dejándola en la mesita cercana a su diván..

-Deben recordar que lo siguiente es un invento...Next Avengers ni marvel le pertenecen ni a mi ni a Joya blanca...creo que con esto ya podemos pasar a la historia... En tierra 10943.


	2. 2-La mujer que vigila

2-La mujer que vigila.

Bajo una Intensa lluvia, dentro de una cueva...

5 Jóvenes: James de chaqueta de cuero sin mangas , guantes rojos y escudo parecido al original pero de Adamatiun.

Torunn de piel blanca y armadura plateada.

Francis con la misma ropa( pero de pelo rubio peinado hacia atrás , piel blanca y ojos azules)

Pym con traje amarillo/negro, de mangas con 2 rayas amarillas

Azari con una mezcla de su traje original con motivos Africanos...

-¿alguien sabe como se llamaba?...(miro al más joven del grupo)...¿alguna idea?

-ni idea James...¿saben?...siempre creí que al final "el" seria quien nos mataría.

Normalmente alguien lo regañaría por la falta de "filtro" que tiene el joven Avispa...pero ahora nadie tenia animo de nada...

-si te refieres a Ultron es "eso" no "el"...(se rasco sus rubios cabellos)...yo tampoco supe el nombre de esta belleza, trate que me lo dijera pero no.

3 cuerpos estaban en el piso...

-No podemos enterarlos por la lluvia, voy por unas mantas para cubrirlos.

-no será necesario Azari.

La diosa se concentro un minuto y la lluvia paro.

-listo...¿adonde vas Hawkeye.?

-a buscar a los basureros...(apunto a los 3 muertos)...necesitaremos ayuda con el grandote.

Era un día gris para el heroísmo, el penúltimo Avenger original habían caído...ahora solo quedaba visión...

Con ayuda del Avenger Rojo y de los sobrevivientes enterraron, en 3 tumbas sencillas a los caídos durante la guerra de 1000 años.

La noticia de las muertes se expandió como el fuego ¿como? ellos no lo sabían...

Los sobrevivientes de otros lados (los que podían llegar) llegaron a dar el ultimo adiós...

Ahí estaba la Pobre Betty que lloraba a mares siendo contenida por cabeza roja...

-el fue...¡shif!...el más noble hombre que ha vivido.

-afirmativo.

Igualando la tristeza estaba una delgada mujer pecosa/canosa de cabello rojo...Visión la identifico como Pepper, la mujer se limito a dar un abrazo a cada miembro de los next.

Con un Semi frió "lo siento", tan misteriosa como llego se fue, ¿a donde? no lo sabían (ni les importaba)

Pym estaba hincado llorando..

Azari tenia una mano sobre su hombro, sollozando...

Francis estaba con los brazos cruzados con la cabeza gacha, para que nadie notara que estaba tratando de no llorar...

-OH querido, ven aquí.

Betty lo abrazo , este al sentir el abrazo rompió en llanto..

Además Torunn lloraba en el pecho de James...con la diferencia de veces anteriores, que este vez el si la abrazo. Llorando junto a ella.

La imagen del hijo del capitán América y la hija de thor llorando fue algo impactante para algunos...

Ante este espectáculo la maquina sintió que alguien detrás de el la hablaba...

-nunca pensé vivir tanto para ver este día.

El primogénito de Ultron se dio la vuelta para ver la avejentada cara de un viejo conocido.

- wolverine...¿como?

-Bob, necesitas algo más que unas tostadoras voladoras para acabar conmigo.

El canadiense miro a donde estaban los joven "hijos" de Tony.

-¿ellos son...

-afirmativo.

-dime ...(le dijo susurrando)...¿los rumores son ciertos?

-en realidad...(le contestó susurrando)...fue hulk, pero el plan de hacerlo enojar fue de James.

-¿james?...¿Barnes esta vivo?

Visión solo se limito a mover negativamente la cabeza.

- me refiero al hijo de Capitán América y Black Widow.

-se te fundió un circuito o que...la novia de Steve era Sharon por lo tanto..

-negativo.

Logan lo miro confundido...

-¿el boy Scout y Natasha?...¿como? ¿cuando?...esto tiene que ser obra de Scarlet Wich o Doctor Strange.

-negativo.

La Atención regreso a las tumbas.

-Eran unos...no geniales lo admito...pero eran camaradas y los voy a extrañar.

-lo eran. Serán recordados.

Detrás de la multitud se veía a una mujer de ojos verdes...

-¿es quien creo que es?

-Jessica Drew aka Spider Woman...afirmativo...según mis análisis tu sentido del olfato funciona bien, no necesitabas preguntar.

-no es lo que trate de decir...(se cubrió la cara un minuto)...lo que trate de insinuar es ¿por que no se a acercado a la tumba de su hija?

-oh...eso.

Mientras los viejos héroes hablaban la ex novia de hulk se acerco disimuladamente a la mujer.

-betty...cuanto lo siento...yo solo..yo solo.

-si necesitas...me quedare aquí contigo.

Se quedaron juntas en silencio, hasta que la madre de Spider girl lo rompió...

-Cuando...

-¿hm?

-Ejem...cuando Clint volvió con Bobbi creí que el mundo se me venia abajo, cuando me entere del embarazo fue peor.

-Jessica no tienes que..

-podrías...

De su bolsillo saco un papel.

-así la llame antes de entregarla en adopción a Peter y su esposa...¿podrías asegurarte de que lo escriban?...¿podrías explicarle a Francis que ella era su media...¡.no!...las cosas están mejor tal como están.

La Sra. Ross tomo el papel.

-dalo por hecho.

-Gracias.

-¿a donde iras?

-no lo se...¿donde esta thor?

-¿no lo sabias?...murió junto a Loki tratando de parar la guerra... ahora Balder y sus hijos gobiernan Asgard...bueno...lo que queda de Asgard.

La ex heroína de dio la vuelta y se fue volando.

Lentamente logan, visión e incluso yocasta (por un holograma) dieron discursos.

Fue un día negro y largo...mucho más largo que el día en que derrotaron a Ultron la Primera vez.

Sin embargo había algo que incomodaba a Rogers, más que la situación en si..

Sentía que alguien lo estaba mirando...

No sabia ¿quien ni de donde? pero estaba seguro de eso...

-James ¿te sientes bien?

-¿he?...no es nada torunn, vamos a casa...aun tenemos que poner 3 lapidas más dentro de la cúpula de ambiente artificial del Quinjet.

El tiempo paso, la vida en Ultra city lentamente se normalizo y la Academia de Vengadores se reconstruyó...Ahora llamada simplemente "la Academia"

Un tal Logan llego a su "casa" junto a un calvo invalido a convencerlos de ir a la Academia.

James (que no estaba convencido al principio) pensó que no estaban tan preparados como creían (además de que quería darle algo de normalidad a las vidas de su grupo) al final los convenció de ir.

Ahí conocieron a la Nieta...¡escucharon bien!... nieta (de otra dimensión) de tony...Ginny Stark, con solo ver a la pelirroja Azari puso cara de tonto...

Pym estuvo bromeando por meses hasta que conoció a la linda hija biológica de Spider man: May Parker, Azari aprovecho la oportunidad de vengarse (y con creces)

A pesar de esta aparente tranquilidad, la sensación de que alguien lo estaba vigilando seguía molestando al joven soldado...Estaba tan concentrado en eso que durante el almuerzo.

-te lo digo men, esa Rina es una chica salvaje.

-aja.

-sip...es linda y con un buen trasero...a veces tengo ganas de estar a solas con ella...ok...he estado a solas con ella...

-aja

- Debería fugarme con torunn...¿me darías permiso de hacerlo?

-aja.

-ejem...o tal vez...debería fugarme con Wild Thing, secuestrar a torunn para convertirla en mi sirvienta y dejarte a ti para que asumas la culpa de todo.

-aja

Irritado le dio un golpe con su flecha.

-¡auch!...¡¿que demonios te pasa?!

-¡¿que demonios te pasa a ti?!...llevo media hora hablando y tu¡ aja!, como idiota.

El arquero guardo su flecha.

-¿aun tienes la sensación de que alguien te sigue?

-yep.

-¿lo hablaste con el doc xavier?

-¡¿QUE?!

Ahora el irritado era el Soldado.

-¡¿primero Torunn y ahora tu?! ¡no estoy loco!

-mira Rogers...se que a veces...mira te lo digo por que me paso cuando mi viejo murió...a veces sientes o vez cosas que no están ahí...crees que están pero no.

-¡NO ESTOY LOCO!

El líder de los Next salio corriendo Irritado...Casi chocando con Azari y Torunn.

-¡¿que bicho le habrá picado?!

-¿james?

La asgardiana preocupada lo siguió junto al Wakandian...con tal mala suerte que cuando estaban a punto de salir del Edificio...

-¡por odin!

Accidentalmente el joven príncipe se resbalo dándole un beso a Henry Pym jr, que venia en sentido contrario junto a la nueva Spider Girl.

Ante esto x 24 (clon de x 23) no pudo evitar decir.

-¡sabia que había algo entre ustedes!...¡lo sospeche desde un principio!

Los descendientes de los X- men dieron una breve carcajada , siendo acompañados por el joven avispa que se lo tomo con humor he hizo que el joven príncipe se relajara..

Pero la princesa de Asgard no estaba relajada...¡james no estaba!...el incidente la distrajo y ahora no sabia ¿en donde estaba su novio?

En otro lugar...

James A. Rogers sin importarle nada rastreo a la mujer...

-ahí esta...(la mujer encapuchada al verlo comenzó a correr)...¡HEY!

La mujer era ágil, era difícil seguirla...

Casi la pierde de vista.

-¡HEY TU! ¡DETENTE!

-Eres como tu padre.

La mujer se paro en seco...ella fácilmente pudo perder al joven que la perseguía...en lugar de eso espero tranquilamente a que se acercará..

-¡¿que te pasa?! , ¿que es lo que quieres matarme?

La mujer lo miro algo molesta.

-yo no se donde sacaste esa aptitud...seguramente un rasgo heredado de un ancestro de tu padre.

Ahora el molesto era el...a veces los tontos (o los que se hacen los tontos) lo enojan, esta era una de esas veces.

-¡¿quien eres tu?!...¡¿por que me sigues?!...¡¿por...

-soy tu madre.

-¿he?

La mujer se saco la capucha revelando a una mujer de unos 20/25 años de cabello como el de el pero de ojos verdes.

-es imposible


	3. 3-Cuando no esta el padrequeda la mad

3-Cuando no esta el padre...queda la madre.

La mujer se saco la capucha revelando a una mujer de unos 20/25 años de cabello como el de el pero de ojos verdes.

-es imposible

La mujer se quito las prendas que la cubrían dejando ver un cuerpo escultural , cubierto por un ajustado traje negro.

-no puede ser...eres...glup...eres demasiado joven.

La sexy mujer levanto una ceja.

-¿tony nunca te hablo del suero del súper soldier?

-si pero...yo...tu...no.

-¿James?

El pelirrojo no atino a como reaccionar...

¿se suponía que estaba muerta?...¿se suponía QUE ESTABA MUERTA?

-¿james?...¿cariño?

La espía lo miro confundida, no era la reacción que ella esperaba.

Ella trato de tocarlo...de abrazarlo...pero el reacciono violentamente..

-¡¿NO ME TOQUES PU$$$$?

-¡¿QUE MIERDA TE HAS CREIDO?!...¡SOY TU MADRE!

-TU NO ERES MI MADRE.

Al ver los ojos de ira de james, ella se sorprendió como nunca en su vida...

El como si se tratara de un monstruo , saco su escudo listo para atacarla.

-tu no eres mi madre...¡ERES UN ROBOT!

Ella lo miro con su característica mirada fría.

-Estas confundido.

-¿acaso no crees que no veo tu juego?...eres un robot...otra copia barata de un avenger...un sobrante de guerra...solo que ultron se espero esta vez.

-james.

-¡¿NO VUELVAS A REPETIR MI NOMBRE?!

El llorando se fue corriendo.

-esto no era lo que esperaba.

Una lagrima semi invisible se deslizo por la mejilla de la Espía de la guerra Fría.

La pelirroja se dio la vuelta, caminando llego a una cueva.

En ella la esperaban 4 mujer más reunidas en una fogata.

-¿como te fue?

Bobbi Barton le entrego un pedazo de carne recién asado.

- как дерьмо

Avispa se acercó a ella.

-¿que?

La viuda negra se tapo la cara un momento...

-como una mierda...así me fue...les dije que debíamos esperar.

-¡pero somos sus madres!...¡ellos merecen saber que estamos vivas!

Storm y Sif se acercaron a ellas.

-Por la sangre de Odin no podemos ocultarnos de nuestros propios hijos.

-Concuerdo...Natasha...¿viste a Azari?...¿esta bien?

-¿Y mi Francis?...¿como esta?...¿como es?...¿se parece a su padre?

-hey no se olviden de mi...(ella le agarro las manos a la rusa)...dime...necesito saber...¿Henry sigue vivo?

Janet comenzó a llorar..

-si lo esta solo dilo...ya perdí a su padre...si esta muerto...

-no lo se...(se safo del agarron)...no estaba ahí.

-hermana no llores...antes que mi marido falleciera junto al horrible de loki...me dijo que esta vivo...todos lo están junto a mi niña.

-¿de verdad?

La asgardiana solo movió la cabeza afirmativamente...Mientras la rubia del grupo se cruzo de brazos..

-esto no puede seguir así...no se ustedes pero yo voy a ir por mi hijo.

La reina de Wakanda trato de detenerla.

-deberíamos esperar, hacer un plan.

-¡no hay plan que valga!...Ororo, voy a ir por mi hijo hoy si o si.

Mientras que en la Academia...

-¿es una broma?

Encerrados en el baño de profesores...estaban los Next Avengers reunidos.

-nop Azari...lo vi. con mis propios ojos.

-cielos...el no tenia limites...crear cyborts perfectos de nuestras madres.

-Eso

-el...eso...¿acaso importa Francis?

- ¡es Hawkeye!

-esto es horrible...en el nombre de mi padre...esto...esto...lo que dices es horrible.

-lo se torunn.

-no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados...¿espero que tengas un plan?

Ante la pregunta del príncipe de Wakanda, todos miraron a su líder.

-lo tengo...les vamos a hacer lo mismo que le hicimos a Immortus, kang o como se llame.

Horas después...

A lo lejos mockingbird vio el brillo de Ultra city.

-Al fin.

Ella sonrió , en pocas horas volvería a ver a su hijo..

Por sus reflejos logro evitar que una flecha le diera...

-¿Francis?

-James tenia razón...esa cosa hizo un esplendido trabajo esta vez.

Las flechas regresaron...bobbi no le quedo de otra que sacar su bastón y atacar a su hijo...

Ella logro bloquear las flechas..

-¡esto no es lo que crees!

-si claro y yo soy cenicienta.

-ja ja ja...tienes mi sentido de humor no lo dudo.

Cuando el estaba a punto de lanzar una flecha ella con su bastón lo bloqueo.

-tienes que escucharme.

-¡Cállate!

El usando su arco como espada la enfrento , forcejeando , bastón Bo contra arco..

-no sabia que un arco se usara como espada...eres bueno.

Ella con un par de golpes logro desarmarlo, haciendo que el se sentara en el suelo.

-pero mami es mejor.

-Eres una...

Unos robots renegados de Ultron los atacaron...

-¡Mi arco!

-luego te compro otro.

Antes que el rubio pudiera decir algo, la rubia lo cargo...siendo impactados por un rayo...Al ver la sangre Francis no pudo contenerse.

-¡MAMÀ!

-no es nada.

A pesar de la herida siguió corriendo , Hawkeye no comprendía ¿como? pero esta mujer de un Aparentes 26 siguió corriendo como si nada.

La mujer corrió con una velocidad y Agilidad impresionantes, hasta llegar a una pequeña cueva..

-no me mires así...¡estoy bien!, mira.

Ella le mostró su espalda , sana sin rasguños..

-hace tiempo peleando contra un villano quede gravemente herida...Nick fury me inyecto una mezcla funcional de la Formula del Infinito y el Suero del Súper soldier...relax algún día tu también...

-¿quien es Nick Fury?

-uff...¿acaso ese tonto de Stark no les enseño nada?


	4. 4-Heridas de Guerra

4- Heridas de Guerra

(las palabras en Ruso son gracias a Google traductor)

Ella le mostró su espalda , sana sin rasguños..

-hace tiempo peleando contra un villano quede gravemente herida...Nick fury me inyecto una mezcla funcional de la Formula del Infinito y el Suero del Súper soldier...relax algún día tu también...

-¿quien es Nick Fury?

-uff...¿acaso ese tonto de Stark no les enseño nada?

Mientras tanto en Ultra City

-oh no.

James estaba herido , casi no podía ver...

-james.

Vio como una sombra se acercaba a el.

-¿torunn?

Sintió como alguien lo cargaba..

-tranquilo...no te dejare solo otra vez.

Algo no estaba bien, torunn era rubia...no pelirroja...

-¿ginny?

La falta de sangre no le permitía ver o entender con claridad lo que le decía...

-aguanta...yo...llegamos...sif

Se desvaneció por completo en los brazos de la extraña...

-¿signos vitales?...estables...¿ondas cerebrales?...

Lentamente al abrir los ojos vio que se encontraba en la enfermería de la academia, con la joven Stark chequeando sus signos vitales.

-Deja eso, me haces sentir como un experimento.

-¡Lo sabia!...por el suero del Suero soldier era imposible que no sobrevivieras Capi.

-¿y los demás?...¿y torunn?...¿donde esta torunn?

-Están Ok, tu novia esta afuera...recibimos ayuda "inesperada de ultimo minuto" , los últimos robots renegados de Ultron fueron destruidos.

-¿Y la ciudad?

-reconstruida...gracias a mi genialidad, mis nancitos por medio de...

La puerta se abrió de golpe.

-¡GRACIAS PADRE!

La Asgardiana le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-¡gracias padre!...¡gracias!

-torunn...cof...cof...me ahogo.

-ups ...lo siento tanto.

Ella algo avergonzada por su comportamiento , lo dejo respirar..

-supongo que fue la emoción...(se seco las lagrimas de los ojos)...por un momento pensé que quedaría viuda antes de la boda.

-¡tiempo fuera!...solo por que tu abuela gea nos comprometió no significa que vamos a casarnos.

-¡esto es lo más vil que has dicho James Rogers!...¡juro que yo...

James se abalanzó sobre su novia, dándole un beso

-fiuuuu chicos...por si no lo han olvidado , sigo aquí.

La pareja se separo con una mirada de complicidad.

-casi y presencio su "noche de bodas" adelantada ja ja ja.

-casi olvido darte las gracias por sacarme de ahí.

-¿Perdón?

-No te hagas...se que fuiste tu quien me cargo.

Ambas chicas se miraron confundidas...

-Capi...yo no te cargue...estaba al otro lado de la ciudad con visión.

-Si no fuiste tu...¿quien?

-¿puedo pasar?

En ese instante apareció wolverine.

-si claro...ya esta estable.

-Gracias Ginny...(miro al joven)...¿como estas?

-Sobreviviré.

-genial...¿nos dejan a solas?.

-ok...será mejor que tu le digas quien lo salvo...vamos diosa, te invito un café.

-estaré en la cafetería por si me necesitas.

La rubia le dio un beso en la frente antes de irse...

-hasta luego preciosa.

La puerta se cerro

-bien...ahora ¿quien me salvo?

-Black Widow...viuda negra.

-no bromees...dime de verdad...¿quien me salvo?

-tu madre.

- этот парень думает, что я глупо (este tipo cree que soy tonto)

- Тони только потому, что я учу русский язык, не значит, что использовать его высмеять других (solo por que tony te enseño ruso, no significa que lo uses para burlarte de otros)

-lo siento.

-mmm.

El chico miro a la ventana..

-¿de verdad ella es mi madre?

-Yep.

Ahora el joven se sentía como suela de zapato.

-Debe odiarme.

-James...ella no te odia.

-pues debería.

-pufff..chico, tal vez no te hallas dado cuenta pero te pareces en algo a ella.

Logan se sentó en la cama del chico.

-tu reacción aunque fue increíblemente idiota...supongo que es lo esperable por todo lo que has pasado.

El joven héroe miro al viejo héroe.

-¿como paso?...todos estos años creí que estaba muerta.

-¿por que no se lo preguntas?...(apunto a la puerta)...esta esperando afuera.

-mmmm...¿de verdad?

-¿quieres que entre?

-no...quiero que se valla.

El joven con mirada fría, volvió a ver la ventana.

-Bob...(se rasco la cabeza)...ahora comprendo cuando yocasta me contó de tu "lado Romanoff"

El mutante se levanto para sentarse en la silla enfrente de la cama, tapándole la ventana al soldier boy.

-Ella no te abandono...esto es lo que se...lo que paso fue que...

* * *

Flash Back

En medio de la batalla contra Ultron un rayo pulverizo al Capitán América.

-¡STEVEEEE!

Natasha Romanoff vio que era su fin, cuando le toco el turno y ya no tenia munición...

-AAAAA.

Wolverine usando su cuerpo la protegió, ella sin dudarlo lo cargo lo más rápido que pudo, hasta esconderse entre los escombros.

-calma puedo resistirlo...mis heridas ya sanaron.

-no puedes...tienes que sacar a todos los que puedas.

-¿y tu?

-no te preocupes por mi tu me entrenaste...ve yo tengo que ayudarlos.

Ella se fue con Barton que llego en ese momento...

Mientras wolverine tomaba el camino contrario a Utopía.

Regresando del Flash back

* * *

- esto fue lo que ella me contó...


	5. 5-Reconciliaciòn

5- Reconciliación.

(las palabras en Ruso son gracias a Google traductor)

- esto fue lo que ella me contó...

* * *

Flash Back

Entre los escombros los dos Avengers vieron que el resto de su equipo esta hecho pedazos.

-mierda, esto esta mal.

-no podemos hacer nada clint...por lo menos nuestros hijos están a salvo.

El la miro horrorizado.

-¿De que hablas?

-Del quinjet...¿no leíste el mail encriptado que tony nos mando?

-no he abierto mi correo en meses.

Ambos se dirigieron al fondo de la ciudad, las cloacas...

Ahí estaban un grupo de infantes, un par de adultos (entre ellos betty Ross)..

-Clint.

Bárbara Barton corrió con su hijito de 3 años en sus brazos...Abrazando a su marido.

-Estos son todos los que he logrado rescatar.

Los meses pasaron y Ultra city comenzó a levantarse, sin saber la existencia de los refugiados que estaban escondiéndose entre las ruinas de New York.

-clint...recibí una señal.

Betty dijo emocionada, sosteniendo una maquina que ella misma construyo.

-¿segura?...verifica que no sea una trampa.

-no lo es...es de Wasp.

-¡Imposible!...yo vi. cuando Ultron la pulverizo...junto a Steve.

-pues no...al parecer cuando el rayo estaba a punto de darle ella se achico tanto que accidentalmente termino en Microverse.

-Guao...ese tipa tiene más vidas que un gato.

-yo no cantaría victoria tan rápido bobbi...ella logro trasladar a Sif y Storm...puede abrir una puerta de entrada ,no de salida.

-entonces yo iré por ella.

-te acompaño.

-¡¿que estas diciendo bárbara?!

-shissss...silencio o vas a despertar a Francis de su siesta.

El bebe que dormía en los brazos de su padre, dio un pequeño bostezo antes de seguir durmiendo.

-no te puedes ir...te necesita...yo te necesito.

-Clint tu sabes que tengo mayor resistencia que tu.

La rubia aguantándose las ganas de llorar continuo.

-tengo más posibilidades para resistir el viaje que tu...si encuentro una forma para crear una puerta de salida, este mundo podría ser una opción de supervivencia favorable.

Ella beso a su marido y le dio un suave besito en la frente a su bebe..

-volveré.

-no pienso irme de vacaciones a ninguna parte.

Betty le mando una señal de vuelta a Microverse

-todo listo.

Una puerta dimensional se abrió.

-si no regreso, dile que yo...

-¡déjate de tonterías!...lo que tengas que decirle , se lo dirás tu misma.

Clint con su mejor sonrisa (aparentando no estar preocupado)...

-hasta luego cariño.

-hasta luego.

Regresando del Flash Back

* * *

-...según me contó, cuando al fin lograron salir...el mundo estaba como tu ya sabes que esta.

James estuvo pensativo un largo rato...

-te lo volveré a preguntar solo una vez más... ¿quieres que entre?

El pelirrojo movió la cabeza positivamente.

-ok, los dejare solos.

El viejo se fue cerrando la puerta...Escucho unos tacones que se acercaban...

Su corazón latía a mil mientras la puerta se abría..

-hola.

-hola.

Ella se sentó en la silla, que antes ocupo el mutante.

-¿como te sientes?

-genial.

Ambos se miraron fríamente.

-yo...(dijeron al unísono)

Un silencio incomodo se produjo entre ellos, ambos miraron a otro lado.

Este hubiera seguido por un largo rato, si no fuera por que el lado Rogers le gano a James...

-lo siento.

Una asombrada Natasha recibió un abrazo de su hijo que lloraba.

Ella se safo del abrazo...solo para poder sentarse en la cama ,dejando que su hijo pusiera su cabeza en su pecho, mientras ella lo abrazaba.

-no tienes que pedir perdón...(las lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos)... Мой драгоценный ребенок, не было ни одного дня, что вы не пропустите ... Я люблю тебя Джеймс. (mi niño precioso, no hubo día en que no te extrañara...te amo James)

Pym abrió la puerta para ver como estaba su "hermanos mayor", al ver tal escena, la cerro con cuidado...

-ya me burlare de esto en otro momento.

Janet se le unió.

-¿se reconciliaron?

-yep...¿me cuentas alguna anécdota graciosa de papá?

-oh mi niño...he esperado mucho tiempo por este día.

Mientras caminaban se podía ver en un pasillo...

Tanto Bobbi como Ororo , contándole la misma historia que le contó Logan a James a sus hijos.

Bueno...obviamente con algunos detalles que solo ellas sabían.


End file.
